To się nie wydarzyło
by xEwePuffx
Summary: Pewnego dnia Harry budzi się w miejscu, którego nigdy nie chciał więcej widzieć. Nie jest też tym, kim chciał być. Kim był... Jak sobie poradzi z sytuacją i co tak na prawdę się stało? Nic już nie jest takie, jak się wydaje. Raiting T, bo w przyszłości może pojawić się przekleństwo, bądź przemoc.


**Jest to mój debiut na tej stronie, za błędy przepraszam. Czekam na opinie ;).**

_**Prolog**_

Tego ranka Harry Potter obudził się nad wyraz spokojny. Nareszcie udało mu się pokonać Voldemorta. Nareszcie miał spokój. Koniec ze śmierciami, z tragicznymi zniknięciami i torturami. Co prawda po tych trzech tygodniach nadal trwał w żałobie po stracie tylu przyjaciół. Remusa, Freda, Tonks. Lecz jego nowa dziewczyna, Ginny wmówiła mu, żeby się nie przejmował, że to nie jego wina, że oni już nie wrócą. Nie mógł się nie przejmować, ale przynajmniej powrócił do w miarę normalnego życia. Teraz mieszkał w Norze, razem z Weasley'ami, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy się nie ustatkuje i nie kupi własnego domu dla siebie i Ginny.

Leniwie otworzył oczy, czując się dzisiaj lekko i szczęśliwie. Potem znowu je zamknął. I otworzył. I znowu zamknął. A potem gwałtownie się poderwał, a z jego ust wyrwał się wrzask. Był w ... Był w ... Nie!?

Dało się słyszeć nerwowe stukanie, jakby ktoś wchodził po schodach, a potem drzwi do małej sypialni na Privet Drive cztery otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wleciała wystraszona ciotka Petunia.

- Harry, mój mały, wszystko w porządku - spytała piskliwie.

Mały? Czyżby? Spojrzał w dół. Miał małe i chude ręce, obłożone pasiastą piżamą. Cofnął się w czasie? Uff, może to naprawić po porozumieniu się z czarodziejami. Z Dumbledore'em. Myśl o ponownej rozmowie z dyrektorem wprawiło go w pewnego rodzaju podniecenie. A jeśli będzie mógł naprawić wszystko, co się stało i nie dopuścić do wielu śmierci? Kuszące. Powracając do rzeczywistości. Jest w małej sypialni, co oznacza, że dostał już list, ale go nie przeczytał. Popatrzył na ciotkę Petunię. Czemu ona była taka wystraszona?

- Ciociu, chcę mój list - powiedział pewnie, patrząc w jej końską twarz.

Przez chwilę twarz Petunia wydłużyła się, a potem zamrugała i spytała cicho:

- Harry... Jaki list? Czyżbyś był chory? - jej ręka natychmiast powędrowała do jego czoła. - Nie masz gorączki...

Chłopak zdenerwował się. Dlaczego ciotka jest dla niego nagle taka dobra? I dlaczego kłamie? Oczywistym jest, że kłamie. Akurat ona doskonale wie, o jaki list chodzi.

- Nie kłam mnie! - krzyknął. - I co w ciebie nagle wstąpiło! Nienawidzisz mnie, bo jestem nienormalny, tak jak moja matka! - zdziwił go lekko ten wybuch. Normalnie nie był taki nerwowy.

W oczach Petunii zaszkliły się łzy. Popatrzyła do tyłu, gdzie wisiało zdjęcie kasztanowowłosej kobiety, małego dziecka i dorosłego mężczyzny w okularach. Przecież tej fotografii nigdy tam nie było...

- Nie mów ... t...tak, Harry - załkała. - Musisz być chory, nie martw się, ciocia pomoże. Obiecałam Lily, że zaopiekuje się jej synem, gdy coś jej się stanie. Oh, czemu musiała jechać wtedy tamtą autostradą - rozpłakała się na dobre. - Harry ubierz coś i zejdź na dół. Ciocia zrobi coś tobie i Dudziaczkowi na śniadanie - jęknęła.

Petunia wyszła, a Harry Potter został sam na sam ze swoimi pędzącymi myślami. O co chodzi? To żart prawda? Wstał i podszedł do zdjęcia, oprawionego w ładną, ozdobną ramkę. Lily i James mieli mugolskie ubrania, a z tyłu widać było dom jednorodzinny i ... małego fiata. Harry'ego zmroziło od środka. To na pewno żart. Otworzył szafę. Nowe ubrania. Jego rozmiar. Ciotka nigdy nie kupiła mu nowych ubrań...

Ubrał się szybko i zbiegł na dół. W kuchni zobaczył wuja Vernona jedzącego kanapkę z jajkiem, serem i szynką. Obok niego siedział Dudley, który nie był jeszcze aż tak gruby, jak w przyszłości. Harry poczuł, że ktoś lekko go szturcha.

- No Harry idź jedz, bo będziemy jechali do Londynu - powiedziała Petunia, już z suchymi oczami.

Chłopak zdezorientowany i ciągle w szoku, kątem oka zarejestrował jak Dudley klepie dla niego miejsce obok siebie. Co?

Powoli podszedł do niego i usiadł ostrożnie. Wuj Vernon spojrzał na niego wystraszony.

- Masz rację Petunio, jakiś taki niemrawy dzisiaj.

Teraz Harry wybuchnął.

- Gdzie jest mój list? Czemu mnie nie nienawidzicie? O co chodzi? PRZECIEŻ JESTEM CZARODZIEJEM! POKONAŁEM VOLDEMORTA! MAM DZIEWCZYNĘ! MAM PRZECIEŻ OSIEMNAŚCIE LAT! - wrzeszczał, a ciota Petunia zaczęła go lekko gładzić po włosach na co zamilkł.

- Harry, spokojnie, to był tylko sen, czarodzieje nie istnieją - powtarzała, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru.

Już ponownie otwierał buzię, kiedy Dudley bąknął:

- Za niedługo zabawa rozpoczynająca rok. Będzie fajnie. Zaprosiłem Hermionę Granger, a z tobą bardzo chce iść Ginevra z czwartej klasy.

Tego Harry już nie wytrzymał. Zemdlał.


End file.
